The objective of this continuing project has been to build an expert system to analyze and interpret the Auditory Brainstem Response (ABR), an electrophysiological response of the brainstem to acoustic stimuli. Expert reading of the ABR is essential in clinical decisions concerning retrocochlear disorders.